A Candlelight In The Darkness
by Vixxie13
Summary: How will Beth cope with her feelings? - Bethyl fanfiction
1. Chapter 1

_*I Don't Own Any Characters Or The Walking Dead*_

**A Candlelight In The Darkness**

_Chapter One_

Burning that shack was special, not only did it help us realize we were more then our pasts, we moved on from them. We were allowed to escape our demons and be free for once. But I knew it was more then that to Daryl. I would never know exactly why he smiled when he walked away, or why I had to coax him into flipping that old hovel the bird. But I didn't need to know, no madder how long that question blazed inside me, days, weeks, months, I wouldn't ask. I wasn't going to press to hard anymore, but I wasn't going to be soft. I was going to be me.

The next day was hard. We both had huge hangovers. Daryl was being an ass, complaining about a headache and the lack of medicine to soothe it.

"Maybe you should of taken your own advice, Mr. Dickson," I mocked, referring to the night earlier where had informed me of drinking lots of water. He turned to look at me, glaring down at me. I took a step forward, glaring right back up at the redneck. I had told him that I wasn't Carol, Maggie, or Michonne. But I was me, and I sure as hell wasn't going to back down from Daryl, the guy I had to comfort not even a full day ago. Not that I would bring that up. I knew it was sanative, more sensitive then it probably should be but that's Daryl. He's the redneck who doesn't open up, but he did. Under the influence of alcohol though.

"Watch it Greene," he threatened, and I let out a small snort. I was so scared! God, Daryl was annoying sometimes. I marched off, looking up at the sky to see the sun make it's way, almost unnoticeable, to the west side, getting ready to sleep for the night.

"We should find a place to camp," I muttered, not even sure Daryl heard, let alone if he was actually following me. A grunt was all I got in return. Huffing, I turned and followed the thinning trees with extreme caution. Trees were our friends these days. They kept us dry and keep us, mostly, hidden from walkers. Though some do tend to stumble onto us. Lucky we haven't encountered many, yet anyway. Looking out into the small plain, I noticed a sturdy oak tree, supporting a moderate sized tree house. It wasn't a house, but it was high and we would be just fine up there. I took a cautious step out into the open grassland and looked right and left for walkers. Relaxing at the sight of none, I stepped out and hurried along, still not wanting to dally about and get attacked by some stray walker I didn't see. As I stood at the base of the huge oak tree, I grabbed hold of the flimsy ladder and began to climb up, wobbling a couple times until I made it up. I stopped and took a quick look around. It was smaller then it looked but both Daryl and me would be fine. There was just a blanket and then a tattered up sleeping bag. It was big enough for Daryl to sleep in, and for me to sleep in, but not together. I'd probably take it, sense Daryl seemed to think he was such a bad-ass and could cope with the smallest things.

Jumping as I heard Daryl curse as he scrambled up. I snorted and sat down, looking at my knife as Daryl sat in the other corner, scolding at the dark wood floor.

"No more damn tree houses," he growled at me. I rolled me eyes and walked to the small window and just watched until I heard Daryl shuffle around, when I turned around he had set up the blanket and the sleeping bag and was now under the blanket, either asleep or pretending to be. I sighed and slipped into the sleeping bag, and while in it I slipped off my pants so I would just be sleeping in my long t-shirt and my panties. I hated sleeping in pants, they annoyed the shit out of me.

I fell asleep thinking about our group, my father, and Maggie. i missed them all so much.

* * *

_Author's Note: _**My first every fanfiction on this site. I know this chapter is small, the nest will be a lot longer with more action, and not just boring stuff. Feel free to give me advise or idea, maybe try to figure out what's going to happen if you like!**

**This obviously is right after this latest episode, Still/ I wont be following the episodes anymore, just doing what i think should happen.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

**Beth's POV**

* * *

As the groans and thumps of walkers rung in my ears. I woke with a start. My heart thumped widely and adrenalin began to pump through my veins as I sat up, head swinging wilding as I momentarily forgot where I was. As my big doe eyes landed on Daryl, who was starring out the window, I calmed. I took a breathe and rubbed my eyes, yawning. I remembered it all then, annoyed at my sudden explosion of fear. We were just up in a tree house, I slept in the sleeping bag and Daryl took the worn down blanket. I choose this place because it was up high and we wouldn't be suddenly taken over my walkers. Never did I think she could be trapped up here with a herd below us. But by the low groans, moans, and thumping of walkers, that's what I guessed was going on.

I slipped out of the sleeping bag and stretched, forgetting I had taken my pants off before sleeping. I watched silently as Daryl turned around and stood their, starring at me with awe. I then remember my clothing and let out a squeal, quickly throwing myself back inside the sleeping bag. But not before noticing Daryl's dark blue eyes skirt over my body, lingering on my long pale legs longer then they should of.

"Sorry!" I exclaimed, grabbing my pants and awkwardly putting them on while inside of my sleeping bag. I blushed a dark crimson as he just starred at me, as if he wished I hadn't of freaked, but then his eyes changed and he rolled his eyes at me like I was a child.

"Wear your pants next time," he grumbled and that time I rolled me eyes. Oh, so now he wanted my pants on? What about when he was starring at my legs like they were the only thing left on earth! Like they were his only outlet to sex or something! I thought with a grumble. I wasn't a damn child! I was eighteen, and by the look in his eyes as he saw me, Daryl knew that. So i decided that he needed to be snapped at, not me.

"Oh, is that true? What happened to that look of awe on your face as you starred at my fucking legs!" I yelled, not exactly the best thing at the moment. The walkers groaned louder, now knowing for sure that we were up here. I cursed under my breathe as I watched Daryl, his eyes I slits as he studied me. His eyes held annoyance but pride, as if what I said meant something, other then me being a bitch of course. As he just stared at me, I snapped out, "Take a picture, it'll last longer." I got out of the sleeping bag once more, walking past him and looking down at the walkers. There were about twelve to fifteen, I wasn't quite sure, they were moving to much. I mentally went over our things. Daryl's bow, my gun, we each had a knife, and there was also another hunting knife and an extra hand gun. We only had about 7 bullets. Not enough and would attract even more walkers. I snuck a quick glance at Daryl's bow. He seemed to only have four arrows.

I flinched as a large rock whizzed past my head. i was about to turn around and yell at the stupid redneck, until I realized it hit another tree a little ways away and the walkers stopped for a moment before they turned and scrambled towards the noise. D_amn it. I cant yell at the jackass now! I_ thought miserably. he had a smirk plastered to his face as he opened the small square in the floor, giving us our exit to get going. I looked down, and once every walker started away towards where the rock lay. Quickly and silently, I descended the way I had came. Landing softly, I started for the forest, going for cover. I didn't care if Daryl was following, he could take care of himself if he brought the walkers back towards him. At the thought, I cringed and looked back, almost jumping out of skin to see Daryl just a foot behind me. Damn, he was fast. Running into the woods, I didn't slow, I just kept going. There wasn't really the need to stop now. We just needed to survive.

* * *

**Author's Note: **

**Once again, this chapter is short! I am so very sorry this is not the best quality. I'm having a terrible writer's block at the moment. The reason it took some time and also why it's horrible quality. I feel so bad for actually uploading this, but you guys have waited long enough for a chapter. So i hope you like it, feel free to follow or review! It actually helps give me muse, makes me feel like i have to give you guys something. **

**Until next time!  
****-Vix**


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

**Daryl's POV**

* * *

This morning was weird. In tons of ways. I woke up to the sound of walkers and realizing we were strapped. Thanks to Miss Greene's amazing idea! And then she gets up, no pants on! Just a long shirt and underwear. That was an even bigger surprise. Her legs were so long. They were pale and looked delicate but had some muscle, probably from running around. I couldn't help it, I just stared at her legs. The only thing I was glad for, was that she didn't notice my hips shift away. She wasn't the only thing to wake up. I'm not proud of it, but my little friend wanted those legs. Well, he wanted her frilly pink underwear, actually.

I was glad, and disappointed when she jumped back in the sleeping bag. I wouldn't of minded a couple more seconds of those gorgeous legs, but I was glad because she was Beth! She was only eighteen, she just saw her father's head being chopped off a couple weeks ago, and her father was Hershel. It wasn't right, I was old enough to be her father. I knew it wasn't right, so I had pushed the image of her to the back of my mind, where I'd hopefully forget it. I had acting like a school girl with a crush! Ugh, it was actually pretty gross. Beth is also a Georgia peach! No way she'd go for a scarred, baggage filled redneck!

As we ran, I squinted at our surroundings. We didn't need to be seeing anymore walkers, or even worse, actual living people who were dickheads. We didn't need anymore enemies at the moment. So once we got to a small clearing, he pushed Beth behind him, looking around for either walkers or people. I didn't see any, but I still didn't like it. I had been on edge ever sense the prison went down. I hated seeing people or shadows or anything that could be a person, good or bad. Good people didn't survive. Murderers, or anything on that line of dickwads actually survive in this world. They don't feel, they don't give a shit if they have to kill people to get what they want. A life.

But there were good people. They're were people like us. Like Rick, Michonne, Maggie, Glenn, Tyrese, Sasha, everyone in our group were amazing. Then there's me. A redneck given way to much credit for stupid shit I do! Like go on runs, kill a couple walkers, stupid stuff. I shouldn't be looked up to, as a brother, or leader or anything. I had given up on finding the governer. I shouldn't of. I could of saved our people, our prison!

I blinked away my thoughts. No time for the past. Only the present. So I slowly crept out of the trees, my hand out and telling Beth to stay put. She probably wouldn't, knowing that stubborn brat. I looked to my left, then my right. There was mlre trees to the left. Looked like a mix of oak and fern trees. Maybe a couple of evergreens too. To the right was what looked like a small farm or something. I was weary, I hated houses. They're could be people or walkers or both! I was way too skittish these days.

"Come on," I grumbled, not looking back. She knew I wasn't in the best of moods the past weeks, so I knew she'd just follow, hopefully without objection or even words. I hated talking. It was time wasting and just stupid. Well, I was use to being treated like shit, like my words didn't madder so I guess it explained my lack of words or need to speak or be heard.

I sprinted toward the house, making sure to check our surroundings multiple times, okay, maybe I little to much. But, better safe then sorry right? Anyway, I reached to house and knocked, waiting for people with guns or walkers ready to chew up our faces.

Neither came. I tried to door, and with a concerned facial expression, it opened without even the slightest bit of resistant. I cast a quick glance behind me, making sure Beth was still here. She was. So I swung open the door and jumped back.

"Fuck!" I screamed out, the two walkers charging at me. I went to grab my knife, and quickly swung it at walkers, who was just dead weight on my now. I looke up to see Beth's knife up to the hilt in his skull. I retreated back and then smashed into the other's skull, the blood spraying us both. I calmed and pushed them off me.

"Welcome," Beth muttered, walking into the house. I rolled my eyes but let a smirk play on my face. Beth had changed, and I hated this, but she was changing into someone who daryl would consider, his type, per say. She was cussing more, being a bit more bitchy, and well, less innocent. It kind of annoyed and made me feel like a perv to think that Beth was innocent. I was pretty sure she was, considering the way she had acted around Zach. She pushed him away sexually, but not fully away. I had seen her be fiesty, and now I couldn't help but replay the times I had witnessed it.

But seeing Beth with Ass Kicker was my favorite memories. She was always so good with the youngster. She was always able to calm her, feed her, and love her like her own. It was Beth's only real job, and I realized it. She wanted to feel like an adult. It was why she was changing. She was showing she wasn't a kid, she wasn't helpless. I snickered as I quickly entered the house, realizing how Beth could he attacke by a stray walker who didn't come to my knocking or the tussle we had. Though it was unlikely.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Well, apparently using my phone to write gives me muse. I don't know, but here's another chapter! I hope Daryl wasn't too out of character. I tried to keep him like he's written, but I couldn't quite follow, I'm not the writers after all. **

**I'd like to thank, Bad Ass Blye! She was quick to give me a review and helped me put in a couple more paragraphs! So thank you!**

**Until Next Time**

**-Vix**


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**Beth's POV**

* * *

I glared at the house as I quickly swept through the ground floor. Why did Daryl have to be such an annoying bastard? I pretty much saved his damn ass and he doesn't thank me! Typical redneck! It was annoying the hell out of me. I was getting better at surviving as the days roll on, so him being a drag wasn't helping me develop even further! He probably still thought of me as a damn child, only good for raising Judith!

I visibly flinched as the girl came to mind. I clenched me eyes shut, pushing away all of the memories of my family. Maggie, Glenn, Rick, Carl, Tyreese, Sasha, Judith, everyone at the prison. I missed them all terribly, and being stuck with a redneck who didn't talk other then grunts wasn't helping me cope the way I should be! I opened my eyes again, turning towards the oak wood stairs that looked like they'd fall apart at the slightest bit of weight. Even though everyone these days were pretty much twigs, we still weighed something, so I walked up, putting slight weight on the bottom stair.

Sighing in relief as it held, I picked up my other foot, putting my whole weight on it now. Still held. Maybe it wasn't as bad as I thought? I still checked the next step, and then the next, and after about four steps holding, I gave up and just started to walk up. They creaked horribly as if there was a walker up there, it's be eating my face in already.

I quickly raced up the last three steps. Huge mistake. The last step gave out from under me and I fell in, barely catching myself with my arms. I didn't scream out, I didn't cry. I just angrily cursed. Guess Daryl was rubbing off on me.

"Fuck!" I softly muttered, arms shaking as I lifted myself up, quickly scooting away from the hole as I looked down the hole and then down the stairs to see Daryl.

"Asshole!" I yelled down to Daryl, who had decided to just watch me instead of helping me. "Don't care enough to help me?" I added, huffing as I stood up and looked around. There were 6 doors, one to left, three to my right, another two farther down the hall. The room to my left was open so I just took a quick looks inside. It had an old bed with a bunch of games and stuff. Probably used as a play room for their kids. The first door to my right was closed, so I held up my knife as I swung the door open and stepped into the room.

It was empty and had a frilly bed with lots of pink. Probably a young daughter's room. I walked back out an to the next door, which was open. It was just a hall closet that looked ransacked in a hurry. The next door was ajar but no fully open, I pushed it open with my foot, waiting for a walker to show up. Never did. It was a plain room with a Queen bed, plain black comforter. It had a TV and some comic books. Son's room. His closest was open and ransacked. I'm guessing they grabbed stuff before they left.

Walking back out I heard the creak of the stairs. I rolled me eyes. So now Daryl decides to come help. Pushing him from my mind I checked the next room. It was a plain bathroom that was ransacked of toothbrushes and other toiletries. I walked out and stood at the other door. It was closed, and without thinking, I didn't grab my knife I just threw it open and stepped inside.

A male walker with half his skull, came barreling at me, teeth chopping in excitement. I was pushed to the ground as I held up my arms, my hands pressed onto his bloody shoulders. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as he came closer and closer to my neck. He had my beat by weight, he had to be about 190 pounds or so! I kept struggling, grunting and cursing as I pushed him farther away, but not far enough to get up yet.

Just as his teeth were inches from my upper arm, a crossbow bolt sunk into his left eye. His dead weight fell on my and I pushed him off, glaring down at it.

"Yer welcome," Daryl spoke gruffly, as if helping me was a burden. I stalked past him, ignoring him as I trotted down the stairs, looks around the connected living room and dinning room. It was a glorious open floor plan. I walked into the kitchen, dropping my satchel on the counter as I looked through the cupboards.

There was only a couple cans of fruit and a stale bag of Fruity Pebbles. Not enough but it was all they had. We had some of our own food so we'd be fine for at least two days, but if we stayed here, we'd need to go on a run, and soon.

Grabbing a can of peaches, I cut along the top with my knife, tossing the piece of metal into the sink as I jumped up into the counter and began to eat, well, more like devour. I was starving, not even going to lie. Trying to find food after the prison was hard, and almost everywhere we went it was ransacked already.

I watched silently as Daryl walked up, grabbing a can of beans and doing the same, but stood leaning against the wall instead of up on the counter like me. I took a couple bites but always ended up looks back up at him. I don't know what it was, but I felt safe around him. It was weird, I know but I couldn't shake it.

"So are we gonna keep moving or?" I questioned, causing the man to look up from his sucky meal. His dark eyes landing on my own baby blue optics.

"I dunno'," he muttered, shrugging along with his useless words. God damn, couldn't he put a whole sentence together anymore?! God!

"Your an annoying asshole. You do realize that right?" I snapped quickly, glaring straight at the gruff looking redneck before continuing, "I thought you were only suppose to be a dick when your drunk!" I muttered, smirking as I watched him squirm as I talk. Hell, I never use to cuss, I hated doing it now but it just seemed more mature now a days. What better way to show I wasn't no god damn girl? Well, okay they're could be better ways but whatever.

"Well if you wake up and I'm not there, then you'll know I decided to do what I want and won't be stuck with an emotionless redneck," I muttered, stabbing at my peaches as I heard a short intake of breathe. I didn't look up, I couldn't. I wouldn't of been able to take the look he would be giving me. Guilt stung at my heart as I tried to ignore it. I hadn't meant it, I wanted a reaction, some emotion. But I wasn't Daryl, I was soft and kind and innocent. "I'm sorry Daryl, I didn't mean it I swear," I quickly spoke looking up shyly.

Squealing as I saw that Daryl now stood in front of me, only inches away from me. He leaned down, starring at me as his lips lightly touched mine, with purpose but not forceful. He wasn't holding me there, but I stared at him for a quick second before pressing my lips back against his. I don't exactly know why, but I knew I had a crush, if you'd like to call it that, on him back at the prison but I just pushed it away as impossible. I was about to wrap my arms around his neck when he pulled back suddenly, stepping back multiple feet.

"I'm going to bed," his voice was strained as he spoke, quickly leaving me with feelings I wouldn't be able to contain, or understand. I could only guess what he was feeling. I smiled softy to myself, a pink blush rising on to my cheeks. He had shown me emotion, and lots of it. I couldn't help but wonder how long he'd been feeling like that. Or if he was just playing with my feelings. Oh god, if he was just playing with me I'd defiantly be different around him. More so then how'd I'd act around him after tonight.

My thought swam in a million different directions, but each one had something to do with Daryl and that kiss. It had been short but it had meaning and purpose. Not some little kid kiss you get when someone is dared to do it. Daryl had kissed me with meaning, with purpose. I still couldn't fathom it. I probably would never be able too.

I still sat on the counter, my peaches to my left side. Silently and slowly, I began to clean up the kitchen, putting garbage in a pile and food that was still good in another. Sighing, I walked out of the kitchen, looking intently around the house hoping to find Daryl. After not finding him on the first floor, I gave up and just walked up the stairs. I turned to go into the closest room and frowned. The door was closed. Pressing my ear against the door, I listened silently, wondering why it was closed.

Freezing, I took a step back and quickly went across the hall and into the room, shutting the door and starting at the ground. I had heard Daryl in the other room. Moaning. And not just plain moans, he was moaning my name.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Little cliffhanger for you guys! So, I decided while writing this, which I rewrote more times then I should of, that it was going to be more of Daryl who was controlling feelings, instead of Beth. She'll grow the same feelings soon but I'm not promising any smut for the next chapter, or even the next one. **

**So! Because i'm a sucker for praises, I'm going to need at least 6 more replies before I'll upload the next chapter. Hopefully this one wasn't too short and you guys liked it!**

**Until Next Chapter! -Vix**


End file.
